Power Rangers Nightshade
by D.J. Scott
Summary: A small town boy creates his own power and falls in love with a former co worker. when evil swamps his town the boy calls on his power to save it. as well as calling on the help of the great Zordon to give his power rangers Zords and a place to meet
1. Arrival Home

**Chapter 1 - Arrival Home**

Somewhere in the small town of Napanee Ontario, there is a party jumping. The velvet night sky is shining with the light of billion stars. Her boyfriend has just dumped a young woman at this party so she runs outside for refuge. The girl is warring a little tight red dress and has her light brown hair put up into a bun. "Isn't they're any decent guys in this town". She says as she puts her tear-reddened face in to her soft silky hands to hide.

Meanwhile at the local high school, a young man that used to attend is walking the halls. He is trying to remember all the good times he had while attending school there. "NDSS, I made some good memories here". He says while retuning to his car. The car this young man is driving is a 1958 Plymouth Fury black with all chrome accents. The full moon seemed to smile as the young man made his way to violet cemetery.

While at the well care taken graveyard the young man stops to visit his cousin's grave. " Hey Don, it's Dan. I really miss you man... I wish you were here. How is my sis, and grandma, grandpa? Dude I have everything I could ever want...a fast car, lots of money, you said my wrestling would pay of some day, well it pays me seven figures a year. Dan Bradshaw says while knelt at the headstone of Donny Truscott.

Well it was nice talking to you. I got to go duty calls." He says standing up, as a little, beep, beep goes of on his wristwatch like device.

Meanwhile. Back at the party. Jess Logan the young lady that had gotten dumped is standing in the corner alone.

Dan drives up town to the home of his parents Don and Teena. His parents live in a modern English styled home in which Dan had purchased for them last year. He steps out of his car and proceeds to the front door. Suddenly for a reason still unknown two police cruisers surround Dan's car and ask him to get back in and hand over his license and the vehicle's resetration. Dan proceeds back to his car opens the custom forward flip doors. He then sits in the seat, grabs the res out of the glove compartment and his license out of his wallet.

The female officer takes the two pieces of information from Dan. "Well, well a hope town boy". The wonderfully gorgeous woman says while reading the Id. "what brings you back to Napanee". The officer asks. "I just came back to visit the old town, and maybe just maybe find a woman to share my millions with". Dan says standing up out of his car. "Well sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Bradshaw, Drive safely now sir". The woman replies walking away.

The well-dressed young man proceeds up to the front step of his parent's home. Dan by the way is dressed in all white from his boater hat to his dress loafers. His mother opens the door and gives him a great big hug.

"Hello son" his mother says releasing her vice like grip.

"Yea it's good to see you boy," His dad says from in the family room.

"It's good to see you two too" Dan replies.

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep" the alarm on Dan's communicator goes off. "I'm sorry mommy, but I got to take this" Dan says pressing a little red on the side of the device. "Dan here" he says. "Dan Demonites are headed your way, protect your family". Zordon replies.

Suddenly large monsters that are about seven feet tall and have ripped muscles all over their bodies attack Dan.

"MOM GET IN THE HOUSE!" Dan yells

Teena runs in to the house and locks the door. She walks over to the window and begins peaking through the curtains. Suddenly one of the creatures breaks in the window and punch Dan's mother in the face. "I couldn't believe this when Dan told me... but now I have no choice". Dan's Dad says in terror

"Okay, You Guys want to play"

Dan flicks his wrist side ways, a blinding flicker of white light flashes. Afterwards an oblong rounded rectangle device appears on his wrist where there was not any thing before.

"Oh shit Mom" Dan yells running in to the house.

"I can help her, you just get out there and fight," Dan's Dad says pushing him away.

"But" Dan says quickly

"No butt's, just get out there and show me what my boy can do' Dan's Dad says taking Teena in to the safe room.

"IN TO THE NIGHT" Dan yells shifting his arm in front of him.

"WHITESHADE" he yells slamming his arm to his side.

A bolt of white lightning descends from the sky at high velocity. It strikes Dan in the back with a thunderous CRACK.

Dan's body is covered in a white grid from head to toe. Next his body is covered in a white nylon, spandex suit with black leather claw marks on the shoulders; abs and half way down the legs. Then sliver forearm cuffs, and calf shackles appear and lock on. Followed by the black boots and gloves. The morphing sequence in complete as Dan slams his gloss White metal helmet, accented with a oval shaped, silver trimmed, black glass viewing screen.

_The first thing Dan dose is he grabs the beast that hit his mother and throws him out side. Next Dan spin kicks it, right in to a perfectly executed, round house decapitating the beast. Out of nowhere, another beast punches Dan. Dan begins to go shot for shot with the beast. They trade blows back and forth. Dan gets the upper hand, by sweep kicking the beast to the ground. Dan finishes the final two beasts with a white lightning attack. Dan throws his staff up into the air. As in comes back down he gabs the weapon and slams it in to the ground. _

"Power Down" Dan says looking up.

Dan runs in to his parent's house and picks up his mom. He asked her weather or not she was ok she was fine. At this time Dan brother don who looks very disgruntled walks in what happen to mom he had asked Dan told everything except for the fact that he was the white ranger.

Dan and his brother head over to Dan's for some beers and nuts.

"So why you spending your vacation here dude" Don asked.

"I have this feeling that someone in this town needs me. Dan replies.

Don leaves Dan's and arrives home to his house. Early in the morning, "I'll just let this go there is no need crying over spilled milk. If Dan wants to find the person that need him I'll let him do it" Don says to himself lying down in to bed.


	2. The Party

**Chapter 2 - The Party**

Dan pulls up into the driveway of his own large home. He then walks up to the front door and slides his silver key in to the lock. He then turns the key and the lock releases. Dan now opens the old English style door; he hits one single light switch. The entire home is lit to reveal it's roman beauty, elegance and grace.

"Home sweet home" Dan says to himself proceeding to walk in to the large family room.

Dan's home is built for a king but alas he has no one to share his beautiful home nor his elegant life with. Dan walks in to his large bedroom with hard wood floors two large widows and a king size bed that has not even been slept in. He walks over the hard wood in the direction towards his large walk-in closet.

"What should I ware?" Dan asks himself looking at his huge assortment of outfits.

He decides to dress in all white. He puts on a pair of white dress slacks, a white dress shirt. He then slips on his white dress loafers and a white sports coat.

Dan walks back out of his home and relocks the door. He proceeds in the direction of his car. As he get in to the car he puts in a CD and "Free Ride" by Jefferson Airplane begins to play. Dan cranks up the volume, he slams the car in to gear, hits the gas and watches the rear tires smoke as he rips out of his newly paved drive way.

By now the Party has moved outside and Dan could here the music from his home. Dan follows the music from his home moving at about eighty km/h. He slows up as the sounds of people having a good time ring through his ears. Dan pulls up to the streetlights at the Centre Street and Bridge street cross over. Then a guy in a Sapphire Yellow 2005 Mustang pulls up beside Dan and revs his engine. The man flashes his headlights then puts his window down.

"Hey Dude, want to drag race," The guy says revving the engine again.

"Bring it on pal" Dan replies.

The light turns green and the two cars take off with little hesitation. Dan grips his shifter and slams the fury in to second gear.

The man beside him is right on his ass. The mustang is now put down in to third gear. Dan looks out his window as the man in the mustang pulls in to the lead. Dan fury looks like a transparent ghost in the shimmering moonlight.

Dan slams the fury down in to third and soon takes the lead form the driver of the modern muscle car. Dan fishes in first place as the two cars come to a stop at the B.J's Sports Bar Parking lot.

Two men get out of their cars and proceed to walk towards one another.

"Good Race Dude" The man in the mustang says shaking Dan's hand.

"Yea you too" Dan replies

"I'm Dan Bradshaw" Dan says releasing his grip.

"My name is Broady Lole" The man replies

The two young men return to there cars and pull out of the parking lot.

"Where are you headed Dan" Broady Asks

I am headed to the party down town" Dan replies.

"Damn Me To, Just follow me." Broady says speeding up.

The two boys arrive at the party, Dan steps out his car and all of the young woman come over screaming his name. Dan walks trough the crowed and sits on one of the benches.

When he spies a sexy young lady wearing a tight little red dress over in a corner being very anti social.

Dan gets up off the forest green bench and makes his way over to the lonely young lady, leaving his fans behind him. Dan is a WWE superstar who just as he went on holidays had won the WWE Intercontinental Championship

Under the ring name "Graveyard Ghost". He reaches the young lady and kneels down so that he can see her face.

"Jess, Jess Logan" Dan says with a look of surprise on his face.

"What are you, I mean what's wrong?" Dan asks

"Al Dumped Me Dan" Jess replies

Dan helps Jess to her feet and leads her out on to the dance floor. Next the two start dancing close and slowly as the song "Neon Moon" by Brookes And Dunn begins to play over the loud speakers.

"Jess there is something I need to ask you, and have wanted to ask you since we worked together". Dan says kissing the cheek of this lovely young woman.

"What is it Dan?" Jess says smiling form the kiss.

"I care deeply about you. If you will let me I would love to let you stay at my home with me. I just want to hold you in my heart until I can hold you in my arms".

"That is so sweet Dan" Jess replies.

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep" the alarm on Dan's communicator goes off.

"Go ahead Zordon" Dan says pressing the talk button.

"Dan the young lady you are pouring your heart out to is the newest Nightshade Ranger She already knows the drill. Oh yea look out behind you". Zordon says calmly.

Dan and Jess flick their wrists side ways, a blinding flicker of White and Pink light flashes. Afterwards an oblong rounded rectangle device appears on their wrists where there was not any thing before.

Dan and Jess shift their arms in front of them and say the words "IN TO THE NIGHT."

"NIGHTSHADE" They both say together.

Bolts of White and Pink lightning descend from the sky at high velocity. They strike Dan and Jess in the back with a thunderous CRACKS.

Dan and Jess's bodies are covered in white and pink grids from head to toe. Next their bodies are covered in White and Pink nylon, spandex suits with black leather claw marks on the shoulders, abs and half way down the legs. Then sliver forearm cuffs, and calf shackles appear and lock on. Followed by the black boots and gloves. The morphing sequence in complete as Dan slams his gloss White metal helmet, accented with a oval shaped, silver trimmed, black glass viewing screen. Jess ends her by slamming on her Pink metal helmet, accented with a twin triangle, silver trimmed, black glass viewing screen.

_Dan and Jess turn around and both are hit with lightning fast strikes from a double bladed sword. Dan and Jess jump back to their feet, then they both take a double look, it was a black ranger. _

_The black ranger unlike Dan and Jess is in a black spandex body suit with gold claw marks on the shoulders and abs also half way down the legs. His leg and forearm cuffs are also gold; his helmet is gloss black with a gold-rimed four-point star shape, black glass-viewing screen._

_The Black Ranger has his helmet locked in White's direction. He violently spins his sword above his head connecting with White's helmet on every exchange. Black then strongly slams the blades under his left arm. White flies backward spinning at high speed directly in to the ground. Next Pink grabs black in her legs while doing a handstand, she flips her body backward releasing Black sending him flying in to a brick wall._

_The Black Ranger struggles to his feet and walks out a couple Steps. He then disappears in a flash, quite literally._

_"Power Down" Dan and Jess Say in stereo _

As the day comes to a close Dan and Jess sit on Dan's Porch and watch the wonderfully red sun set hand and hand heart to heart. The two later proceed in side and in to the master bedroom as the door shuts the lights in the wonderfully designed room go out. Dan asks Jess weather or not she was ready to take this step with him.

The two kiss passionately, Dan then unzips Jess's dress and pulls it down. Jess tells Dan to stop and that they could do that any night but as he knew she had a rough day. So Dan and Jess lay down to sleep. Later that night Dan has a dream that he is in hell and the devil is asking him to kill his Ex-girlfriend and that he would be rewarded handsomely. Dan wakes up in a cold sweat Jess puts her hand on his shoulder. Dan tells Jess what his Nightmare was and she tells him to place his arm around her she will keep him safe un till morning comes.


End file.
